


Generations

by Brackenfern



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Farewell to the Joe, Gen, Personified Arenas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfern/pseuds/Brackenfern
Summary: A moment between two fans as the doors to the Joe close for the final time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to write something for the final game at the Joe and this little idea would not go away.

The walls shook as the sound of chanting reverberated throughout the arena. Generations of fans had gathered one last time to say a final goodbye to the building affectionately referred to as “The Joe”. Up high in the nosebleed section, a young boy tugged on the bottom of his father’s sweater.  
    “Papa,” the two year-old asked. “Will people cheer as hard with me as they did with you?”  
    The father knelt down next to the boy. “Of course they will. Detroit loves the Red Wings and the Red Wings love Detroit. Just like I grew up with the passion of a city, you will too. And while the legends that I know, like the Russian Five and the Bruise Brothers, may not be as well known to you as they are to me, you’ll have your own legends to love and adore.”  
    “Are you sure, Papa?” the boy asked, fear in his eyes.  
    “I’m sure, Caesar. Absolutely, positively, swear on the Stanley Cup sure.”


End file.
